User talk:Host JD/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AoS Wannabe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Excel (Talk) 21:40, September 23, 2010 Can I yes will I no, this is a very important page and should be locked to prevent damages. 01:27, September 24, 2010 (UTC) " fixed up the templates for user clan, can you check it out? I made it so that both unions and clans can use it now instead of only clans" Not sure what your talking about here. 01:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) "but can you unprotect the MediaWiki:common.css/hilite page long enough to update the admin symbols?" Please ask Zerouh or Soilder 1033 on this, I've been an admin since the 20th of september and I think it is too early in the game for me to make that call hope you understand. 22:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) News Article Thank you for offering, that would be very beneficial, please present a copy of your idea and a template to me once you have it. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 19:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :*Also for rollback privledges you can speak with any bureaucrat such as myself or Soldier. Generally though you will have to be an active respectable person on this wiki for some time before additional powers are given. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 19:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) That info and my sig is no longer correct Changed Name =p 03:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Alright thank you very much, I have made the template official ゼロウ Talk __ UT 22:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :*I am afraid you will have to speak with Soldier about unblocking that page as I am not entirely sure of why it is blocked or any history of it, he is the only one who probably does. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 01:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sig Thanks 02:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Thank you very much. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 03:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Hi I'm afraid I can't help you there. All MediaWiki pages are automatically fully protected so that only sysops can edit them and there is no way to unprotect them. I will have to decline your offer to add sysop crowns to the common.css/hilite, though. We only highlight admin/b'crat names so that they are easily recognizable. Crowns would just be flaunting it too much. 03:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) User Page I'm aware of that 1 signature is sorta "Display" the other is signing my motto. 21:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Before you say anything I've moved the CSS for my User page to a template so it loads all the div from 1 source. 21:38, September 27, 2010 (UTC) No Probs No problem. If you need anything else just ask. 21:21, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Unnecessary redirects. Hi, The only reason why I created the pages is because they were on the page for wanted pages. Both the pages i created had numerous links to the page, so I found the 'real' page that other users were meaning to link to and redirected it. For Example: there are 10 links to "Scout Medic". I found that it was suppose to be "User:Scout_Medic". I created the wanted page "Scout Medic" and redirected it to "User:Scout_Medic". This resulted in 10 links that now worked insted of 10 red links. I'm sorry if that makes no sense - haha. 03:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I ment this wiki 02:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) That tag on the AoS page was legit... 15:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It's a category for a Clan/Union that AoS is directly related to... 15:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) lol 15:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) That I.P. had made only bad edits to the wiki and had repediantly sabatouged the A0V page, I feel the length of the block was equal to the mess caused. It took me over 2 hours to hunt down a legit copy of the page just to give you an idea. 22:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your work on the K0V page, I don't know why but my email did not notify me of the recent vandalism edits. 22:15, October 4, 2010 (UTC) IDK, All I know for a fact is that the K0V page has undergone excessive vandalism, I'm considering locking it. 22:17, October 4, 2010 (UTC) True. Are u in the aos cc atm? 22:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok lol cause I'm in there =p 22:20, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Runehead I mostly put on people I have known for a long time or that I know are active. I'll add him if you want. 20:53, October 5, 2010 (UTC) shadowdrumr was already on the list, by the way. 21:13, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Line Break Errors These are going to stay for now for one it's a new template. The other thing is the Wikia people are doing an update soon changing the way things are rendered those errors don't exsiste on that theme (Which we will be forced to apply). So I'm not unfixing it =p 01:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool well cya l8r 01:21, October 7, 2010 (UTC)